


when the ball drops

by sundazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundazed/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: No better time to confess than when you find out the one you’ve been pining over is moving to the other side of the world, right?





	when the ball drops

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed and done on impulse, so I apologize for any mistakes. I’ll edit this in the morning hehe
> 
> thank you for a great year, cult! <3

**_thirty-seven minutes to midnight_ **

Seongwu weaves through the sea of drunk seniors with only one thing in mind. He holds the piece of paper in his hand like a cadet sent to deliver a telegram, deflecting people like they were land mines ready to explode any minute if he so much as looks their way. It would have been an easy feat—it’s a small apartment compared to the usual places he goes to anyway—but he’s Ong Seongwu, and everyone with a thirst for fun and liquor combined knows who Seongwu is, so there’s bound to be a detour.

“Just the man we’ve been looking for!” Sungwoon loops an arm through Seongwu’s, completely intercepting him. “What took you so long? How could we start beer pong without—“

“Have you seen Minhyun?” Seongwu cuts him off, his head spinning from the strong scent of beer coming from Sungwoon who’s now only inches from his face. “Hyung,” he retracts his arm, eyes never resting from searching the room. “Minhyun. Where’s Minhyun?!”

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon looks at him incredulously. “But Seongwu, beer pong! We’ve all been waiting for you!”

“I need to see Minhyun! My love life is on the line here, hyung!” Seongwu shakes Sungwoon, his heart racing and mind going into overdrive.

“But what do you even need Minhyun so urgently for? What’s more important than beer pong? Come on, it’s New Year’s Eve!!” Sungwoon pulls him to the table setup with red cups already flipped over. What this hyung lacked in height, he surely made up for in eagerness and determination.

Had this been any other day, he would not have turned down a challenge to beer pong. But he’s about to lose his mind from anticipation, confusion and a whole lot of other emotions he didn’t knew he could feel till today.

“Ha Sungwoon, for the love of everything you hold dear, tell me where Minhyun is or I’ll tell everyone you peed that one time from laughing too hard because of that dancing cat video!”

“Holy shit, calm down. Do you want to repeat that? I don’t think they heard you in Canada.”

“Hyung—“

“Alright,” Sungwoon surrenders and turns to his pong friends.

As soon as the one with the bunny teeth answers, Seongwu runs to the window.

 

 

  
  
**_twenty-five minutes to midnight_**

Even after a million times of climbing up this fire escape, the tremble in Seongwu’s knees as he ascends the steps never disappears. The letter is now tucked safely in his back pocket, but it’s all that’s running on his mind. That, and not dying from falling.

 _Keep your shit together, Seongwu_.

But all shit that must be kept together comes completely undone as soon as he sees him. He doesn’t even see his face, but Seongwu knows there’s a billion things running through his mind, too. Luckily, there aren’t much people out here anymore that could delay him any further. But as soon as Minhyun turns around when Seongwu calls out for him, he wishes he’d said yes to Sungwoon to play beer pong.

“Seongwu, hey. Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan.”

“I-I was. In Japan. And now, I’m here.”

“I see that. You’re here. How did you even get a flight out on New Year’s Eve?”

“I asked dad for some help,” Seongwu replies, rubbing the back of his head. He leans on the ledge, rubbing his hands together to warm himself up. He’s been racking his head the entire flight thinking about what to say, where to start, how to fucking untangle all his thoughts—the good, the ugly, the terrifying—and putting them into actual words that would properly explain how he feels.

Minhyun joins him belatedly, probably still processing the fact that Seongwu’s here. Seongwu doesn’t blame him. “So…”

“So…”

“I’m guessing you read my message. But… why are you here? You know a reply would have sufficed. You could’ve congratulated me when you got back.”

“I know,” Seongwu lets out a small laugh. “Even I don’t know why I’m here. I guess… I guess I just wanted to congratulate my best friend personally. And as soon as possible.”

“Oh,” Minhyun laughs. “Well, thank you. For flying out on the busiest day of the year just to congratulate me. I appreciate it. But you’re an idiot.”

“I know I am,” Seongwu looks up and only then does he realize the gravity of what he’s done. He’s so, _so_ close. But there’s still so much he has to do. He still doesn’t even know what to say. So he settles with, “You hate beer,” before grabbing the bottle from Minhyun.

“Yes, that’s been established. But I’m lonely, and there aren’t any other drink choices.”

Seongwu tilts his head and downs the remaining contents. If he’s going to do this, he needs some help, at least.

“Hey, get your own beer!” Minhyun tries taking the bottle back, but Seongwu swats his hand away.

“Pssh, give me a break. I flew here. Besides, I’m here now. You’re not lonely anymore.” Seongwu gives him the most shit-eating grin he could muster, and Minhyun sports the ugliest, most annoying ( _most adorable_ ) pout ever. He thinks about kissing him. Seongwu wills himself not to dwell on that thought. “God, stop pouting, you baby. I’ll get you one later.”

Minhyun breaks into a smile, and Seongwu thinks about kissing his cheeks. Those goddamn cheekbones seriously need to calm down (so much for not thinking about kissing his goddamn best friend). “Don’t bother. I hate beer.”

“You’re so fucking annoying,” Seongwu says to Minhyun, struggling to keep the bubbling in his stomach down. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Minhyun replies matter-of-factly.

“That makes you even more annoying.”

“Not as annoying as you. Flying back here just to congratulate me. So clingy and annoying.”

Seongwu laughs. He laughs because he doesn’t know what to say, because he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

This morning, when he read that Minhyun got accepted into a university that was a thousand miles away, his heart dropped when he knew it shouldn’t have. Minhyun’s been dreaming of this since they were kids—study abroad, chase his dreams, see the world, whereas Seongwu’s strapped to the family business, set to take over when the time comes. And that’s always been the plan.

They’ve talked about this numerous times, and he’s come to settle with them spending alternating vacations here and there. He’s come to settle with promise of continuous video calls, letters (Minhyun insists, he likes the novelty of it), and being there for the big moments. That was the plan.

This—these feelings that’s bubbling in his stomach right now, the butterflies he feels in his veins when Minhyun smiles, the pain he felt when he read the acceptance letter—was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

“I’m the bestest friend in the world, aren’t I? You should be grateful.”

“I am,” comes Minhyun’s quick reply.

Seongwu feels like he’s going to lose his mind.

He checks his phone for the time.

 

 ** _Seven minutes_**.

 

Now or never.

“Minhyun, listen,” Seongwu turns to him and attempts to hide the shakiness in his voice. He fails utterly.

“What?” Minhyun stares at him, confusion painted all over his face. “You’re scary when you’re serious.”

“Can you shut your goddamn trap for one second, please.”

Minhyun bites down his lip, and makes a move to zip his mouth shut. Seongwu looks at him, and he wants to punch the idiot in the face. He really should’ve gotten buzzed first.

Seongwu takes a deep breath, and hopes the fireworks don’t beat him to it.

“Listen. Okay. This morning, when I found out you’d be flying to New York soon, I got scared. I got so fucking scared that I risked getting disowned by my parents—they almost did, bu the way—and begged my dad to fly me out here. I just got so scared, Min. I-“

“Seongwu…”

“I got so scared that I’m losing my best friend. It’s dumb, I know. We talked about this. And I was fine. I’m happy for you. You’ve been dreaming of this since we were running around our backyard with mud on our face. Of course, I’m happy for you,” then Seongwu realizes why Minhyun called out his name. He aggresively wipes away the tears streaming down his face. Minhyun looks at him with the saddest Minhyun eyes, and Seongwu hates himself for causing it.

“I’m happy for you, but when I read the acceptance letter, it’s like reality finally sucker punched me in the face. I’m going to miss you so, so much, Minhyunnie. I’m going to miss my best friend so much.”

Before he knows it, Minhyun’s pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back comfortingly. He takes deep breaths to calm his own sobbing down, to no avail. His heart feels like it’s about to get ripped out his chest. But he needs to do this, or he won’t be able to live with himself.

“Minhyun, look at me.” Seongwu pulls away. “I love you, okay? More than just a best friend. I don’t know when I started to feel this way, and I’m sorry if this is going to make things awkward between us. But I love you so much, I feel like my heart’s going to burst from the size of the feeling. I love you.”

What comes next is the longest minute of Seongwu’s existence. Minhyun looks at him, dumbfouded and shellshocked. He’s about to say something, but then he’s not. He opens his mouth, then seals his lips shut again.

_Mission abort mission abort mission abort._

Seongwu realizes it’s about time he does some damage control.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I just did that,” Seongwu turns to walk away. “Minhyun, it’s okay. I-uh. I think I should go down. Happy new year.”

Seongwu turns his back and he feels his eyes well up with tears again. He walks as fast as he can to the fire escape and wishes the ground could just swallow him up. He should’ve played beer pong instead.

“Seongwu, wait. Whe-Where are you going?”

“I should head down. Only a few minutes till the new year. I think I want a beer,” Seongwu tries to let out a chuckle but the crack in his voice gives him away.

“Wait, no. Stop. Stop—“ Minhyun grabs his arm and Seongwu’s left with no choice but to turn around. “What? You’re going to tell me all that and expect me to just—process everything in a minute? I’m just as dumb as you are, Ong.”

“What are you trying to say is,” Minhyun tugs at Seongwu’s hand and pulls him along, pulls him back to where they were. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Yes, patience is a virtue. And I love—“

Bright, flashing lights set off in the sky suddenly, and they both jump in surprise. The entire apartment building erupts in shouts, cheers, and incomperehensible sounds of celebration. They look up at the sky—a combination of sparkling blues and fiery reds dance in front of them.

“Happy new year,” Minhyun whispers, and he’s so incredibly, stupidly close, Seongwu feels like there’s fireworks being set off in his veins too.

“Happy new ye—“

The softest set of lips crash onto Seongwu’s and— _oh my god, Minhyun’s kissing him_. He yelps in surprise, and gets frozen for a second before he’s kissing him back, just as hurried and excited as Minhyun was. When they pause for air, they smile at each other, but they have nothing to say, so they dive in for more. Every movement feels like a land mine being set off, and Seongwu hears everything and nothing at the same time.

When they disengage, they’re both spent and out of breath, they rest their foreheads together. Seongwu’s heart is in a frenzy, and he revels at the sight of Minhyun—this Minhyun looks nothing like the best friend he’s had for years. He’s never seen this Minhyun—lips swollen, cheeks flush and hair tangled in different places—and something about it excites Seongwu.

Minhyun says, “You smell and taste like beer. Gross.”

“Wha-what were you saying again?”

“Haven’t I made myself clear yet?”

Seongwu flashes him another shit-eating grin, “I’m sorry, I’m pretty slow.”

Minhyun throws his head back in frustration, “You just never stop being annoying, do you?”

“Oh, you haven’t seen the worst of me.”

Minhyun swipes a stray hair away from Seongwu’s face, and smiles at him. Seongwu plants a kiss on his cheek abruptly—finally. Minhyun laughs at him, “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Minhyun, please. I’m dying over here.”

Another smile, the sweetest Minhyun smile, “I love you, Seongwu. I’m not sure what’s going to happens next, but I’ll tell you what won’t.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m not letting go of you. Ever. I’m going to go after my dreams, but you’ll always be home, Seongwu. I’m never letting go of you.”

 

**_sixteen minutes after midnight_ **

Seongwu pulls him along, hands tangled together, a mess of frenzied hearts pushing their way through the crowd.

“Where are we going?” Minhyun shouts from behind him, voice almost drowned out by the music booming from the speakers.

“I owe you a drink, you butthead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can scream with me over at @smittenwithong~ 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> (hopefully, this isn’t the last you’re going to see me in the tag. I hope my brain cells permit.)


End file.
